1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to needle controlling camming which is supported on the cam section blocks of a circular knitting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional practice to provide circular knitting machines with knit, tuck and welt cams, each of a different shape, and to secure these cams with suitable fastening means to cam section blocks as required for controlling needles in a desired manner during the operation of the machine. Such cams and the cam section blocks to which they are affixed are shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,877 of J. Radin issued Oct. 26, 1971.